Abel
Abel is U-DO's (God's) physical incarnation in the Real Number Domain of the Lower Domain. Unlike many interpretations of God, often depicted as a wise man or elderly man, God is depicted in Xenosaga as an innocent lonely little boy who knows very little about humanity and the universe, untainted by human evil. When humans perceive U-DO's observation, they perceive him as Abel. His appearance is almost exactly that of a younger Fei Fong Wong or Abel from Xenogears. Biography Abel first appeared thousands of years ago on Lost Jerusalem. After Nephilim Verum vanished during an experiment with the Zohar, she made contact with U-DO in the Imaginary Number Domain. Unlike everyone else that comes into contact with U-DO, Nephilim was not possessed by fear of U-DO. U-DO became very interested in her and began observing her from the Real Number Domain in the form of Abel. Xenosaga Several thousands of years later, Dmitri Yuriev came to know of Abel's existence. After taking control of the Parliament and the Zohar Project, he placed Abel into the position of pilot of Omega Res Novae and assigned Juli Mizrahi to watch over him. Shion Uzuki, the reincarnation of the Maiden of Mary Magdalene, has a latent ability to connect and communicate with Abel. On Michtam, Wilhelm sealed away Abel's power using Joshua. The 'two Abel', or eyes of God, as Wilhelm calls Abel and Abel's Ark, needed to be sealed away. To perform Eternal Recurrence, Wilhelm needed to prevent U-DO's observation of the universe. At the end of the story, Abel receives chaos's power of Anima. chaos then performs a dimension shift that sends Abel, Nephilim, the Gnosis and the Zohar to Lost Jerusalem. There, they will create a new history for mankind. Etymology The name Abel is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Abel is: Breath; son; breathing spirit. In the Old Testament of the Bible, Abel was the son of Adam and Eve who was killed by his brother Cain in a fit of jealousy. Quotes * "Sad being, this way." * "Shion, a word to define an individual. Are you Shion?" * "I want to know. To know you. To know your world." * "I am the will of the universe. You identify me as U-DO. What do you desire from the world?" * "Shion, what fills your heart? Is it fear? Sadness... or joy?" * "Are you afraid? What are you afraid of? Why are you afraid? Are you afraid of being isolated from the world? Are you afraid of people rejecting you? Are you afraid of your eventual death?" * "What does it mean to be alone? Is it more terrifying than death? Why does your face show such an expression?" * "U-DO wants to know. About the wills that desire a dissipating world. Everything about you. Everything about this world." Gallery AbelWhite.png|Abel in an empty white void. AbelBlocks.png|Albel building blocks in the ending of Episode I. UDO.gif|U-DO in Episode II. Udo.jpg|U-DO. UDO1.png|U-DO. UDO2.png|U-DO. UDO3.png|U-DO. Ne1.png|Abel in the ending of Episode III. 002Abel.png|Model. C3abel02.png|Model. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters Category:Mysterious characters